Fear of A Nightmare Coming True
by JMbuilder
Summary: Lincoln wakes up after a nightmare about being kicked out for being bad luck. At that, he goes to all of his sisters events. But... If some type of sickness appears? Rated T. AU NSL.


**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**Today you are going to read a one shot about No Such Lu- WAIT! PUT THE TORCHES AND ROCKS DOWN!**

**Okay... You may adk me if this is some generic story. But no, it isn't read first and then you will understand.**

**We all know that we all hate this episode, right? At that, I don't need to tell my opinion. But... The more I thought about this... More I realized that this wasn't real. Sure, the episode isn't cannon but I theorized: If this was a nightmare? And that is why I'm writing this.**

**I hope you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

**Fear Of A Nightmare Coming True**

_The world is not good - it has no responsibility, poor world, we are not the good ones. The human being behaves like an animal sick of superstitions, routines, prejudices, that we seem unable to break free._

_José Saramago_

Sleeping... Who does not like doing it? It's a moment you can relax without mostly being interrupted for hours. Some can think that is very boring but when the dreams appear, it gets interesting. In that, there are two types of those fantasies: The good ones and the bad ones. Easy, right? Nobody can choose what dreams he wants to have because it gets aleatory in the plot itself of the imagination. It can affect somebody, by having fears or wanting to it happening, if it is realistic. For a certain white-haired boy, it was the first one but the reaction ends up being exaggerated.

We are right now, in his own room. We can't see which time it is, even by any light. But we can still see his face. It was a neutral one. Nothing to worry about. Obvious... It's too much indifferent to worry. Until... We see him starting to make frightened expressions on his face. Finally, we can hear recognizable voices.

_Are you sure you won't reconsider?_

\- Gnn... - Lincoln sounded, in fear.

_Step away from the house son!_

\- No... Stop...

_You're bad luck!_

\- Go away... - He started to sweat at that.

_BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK! BAD LUCK!_

At those last words, Lincoln woke up instantly and breathed in of scare. Then, he breathed out when he sees that he was still in his room, without a certain thing covering his body, after checking it too. At the same time, his alarm clock rang, indicating 8 AM. He sighed and looks to the reader.

\- Hey guys... - The Comic Fan declared, in a weak tone - You might have seen how I did woke up right now, right? At that, you are asking: "Lincoln, did you had another nightmare?". Well... Yes... But compared to the others that I had in my whole life, it would win the record of the worst nightmare ever. In this one, my sister Lynn forced me to go to her game by using a bat, after I refused, due to having no time for myself. When she lost, she claimed that I was bad luck. - He made the alarm stop ringing by clicking on its button - Initially, I end up denying it. But then, I decided to fake to finally have time for me. At the start, it worked but then... They started to ban me from going anywhere with them. After that, they banned me from going to my bedroom and in the end... They even kicked me out of the house. I tried to enter there the next morning, after sleeping in the backyard, but they just slid my breakfast by the doggy door. I tried to reason with them, after banning me from going to the beach with them but no use. I end up even explaining that I faked being bad luck and why but they still didn't let me in. At that, I thought that the only way to reason was to be in Lynn's game and hope her to win. I disguised of squirrel mascot to nobody recognize me. In the end, Lynn won and revealed myself to the family, to see that I was there, and she didn't lose. It... Worked and didn't work. They apologized but now they didn't let me get out of the suit for good luck. - He sighs when he finishes - Yeah... It was terrible. The sister fight protocol really shook me up.

He looked away to reflect on his bad dream. This one was something that he could have fear. God... He even thought that he was being repetitive at doing the same things every day and, after a nightmare about it, he tried to change every day his own style.

At the same time, Lincoln remembered all the hard times with his family. All the blaming, accusations and fights. In the end, he realized that... It might happen in real life and that nightmare was a preventive signal. It just scared him more. He was a coward. That scary movie his parents had banned him from watching but he still did and the Haunted House scare were proofs of this trait.

\- Oh no... If I end up being accused of bad luck? If they even kick me out of the house?!? - Lincoln pointed out while holding his head with his hands - I can't let this happen! - He sighs - I'll think about a way to do it... For now, I'll just get breakfa-

RUMBLE!*

At that noise, he fell from the bed. He knew one thing: This wasn't the first time and that noise was caused by the "10 Heads Monster".

\- Yup... They woke up too. - He explained while getting up - I'll just dress up first and then, go downstairs.

And it's what he does: After dressing his typical orange polo and blue pants, including his shoes, he goes downstairs. Then, he sees the dining room, with his sisters eating their breakfast. He greeted:

\- Hey guys!

\- Hey Lincoln/Linky/Linc/Bro! - His sisters replied, without most of them looking at him (Most of them didn't look at him before you misunderstood the things).

The white-haired boy went to the kitchen and was going to make his cereals. But then, it comes to his mind his nightmare. To be more exact, in the start, when he was taking his cereals and needed to hide under the table to avoid his sisters make him go to their events. At that, he changed his mind and decided to make some waffles. Luckily, Lynn didn't steal it from him.

When he sits, he looks around to see everyone chatting with each other. A good thing to see... However, it was ruined when he frowns sadly at Lynn Jr. It just made him remember her words of accusation, in his nightmare:

_Stay back! You're bad luck!_

He decided to stop looking at her but, at that, he looked to Lola, that only made him remember too what her "nightmare version" said:

_You're bad luck, Lincoln! You! Can't! Come!_

God... It was worse. He just messed a little his hair to help him not freak out (It's my way to calm down too before you think that is strange). It was noted by the assumed "Closer Sister" since she asked:

\- Bro? Are you okay?

It made him stop and look at the rocker girl, that has a concerned face. The real answer to the question was obvious but he doesn't feel to say the truth. He wanted to keep it for himself, for now.

\- Yes... - The Ace Savvy Fan answered back, by lying - I just needed to scratch my head. It itched and I couldn't take it anymore.

Luna looked closer at him, to see if it was the real truth. Lincoln knew that she would figure out soo he faked his face of saying the truth the best he can. Fortunately, she believed that he was really fine and shrugged. However, it didn't change the fact that she was still worried.

\- Alright... - Luna declared - But if you need something, you can always come to me to talk. Ok?

\- Ok... Thanks... - The Comic Fan responded as he resumed eating.

In the rest of the breakfast, apart from the thoughts about his bad dream, he still didn't lose the appetite and it didn't ruin the waffles' flavor. He finished it when Leni was finishing her dish and Lucy and Luan were getting up to put their plates on the dishwasher.

Later, he's in his room again, laying on his bed, thinking about what he should do to avoid his nightmare turn into a real thing. It wasn't a "pretty" nightmare, that's what is true. However, with the right solution, everything will be completely fine. Then... The idea reached to his mind as a lightbulb appeared above his head and turn on.

\- Ok... - Lincoln started to point out - In my nightmare, I was accused of bad luck after Lynn lost her game after being forced on coming by her, right? But... If I end up accepting going and cheer up like a brother should do? In that way, there wouldn't be any chances of being accused of that and I wouldn't be disowned! - He accepts this idea - Yeah! I need to avoid that! And this is the only way. My luck is that I have no events for myself soo I can approve their invitation to any occasion, the times I want!

He surely was happy, without faking, at this. He was smart. Not smarter than Lisa but enough to think about good plans to achieve his goals. Most of the time, at least. At that, the only Loud Male Minor gets up to say:

\- Time for "Operation Go To Any of My Sisters' Events To Avoid Being Labelled As Bad Luck, Being Kicked Out And Disowned, And Think About A Shorter Name For This Operation", be into action!

* * *

Waiting for accepting any of his sisters' events was hard, especially with the fact that none of them needed assistance or support and only has planned to practice their hobbies or chatting with friends. He didn't mind since it means that he still can have extra time for his comics and video games but he would be more comfortable if he was requested to go somewhere to support. Liking it or not, it was for his safety.

1 hour, nothing. 2 hours, nothing. 4 hours, nothing! After lunch, NOTHING! It was tough to wait for someone to ask him that certain question. Sigh... It may not be fun for you but it still was for the best.

It was, right now, almost snack normal hours (Between 5 PM and 6 PM). Lincoln was rereading one of his favorite superhero comics. Meanwhile, Luan was practicing her ventriloquism with Mr. Coconuts. In the middle, her phone rang and she answered. It took some minutes of talking (Where telling what it is wouldn't be necessary due to the plot of this story) until she decided to yell to the hall:

\- GUYS! GUYS!

It made her sisters get out as the Comic Fan peek out by his bedroom's entrance to listen to why in the world she yelled about. He would try to guess but making deductions would not be the most correct since it's a thing that can't be possible to determine if is true or false.

\- Luan, what happened? - Lola asked, in impatience - You almost ruined my pageant practice!

\- Sorry but guess what: Remember that comedy contest that I sent a video recording to participate?

\- Yes? - The rest of the girls answered.

\- Well... I received a call from the jury saying that I was chosen for the Final Spectacle!

At that everyone cheered at her.

\- Good job, Luan! - Lana praised.

\- Thanks. I guess it's the FINAL straw! HAHAHA! Get it?

It made everyone groan. Including Lincoln, where his howl made him fall since he was leaning against the door and lost his balance. At that, his siblings, before all happy, changed to a worried mood, as they see him on the ground.

\- Bro! Are you ok?!? - Luna asked.

\- Y-Yes... I'm fine... - Lincoln replied as he gets up - I fell when I was leaning on the door, thanks to my groan of Luan's joke.

\- And why you were leaning at the door, in the first place? - Leni asked, in confusion.

\- I heard something about Luan being chosen for some Final or something...

\- It's very true, Linc! - Luan confirmed. Then she asked: - Since you heard, this... Do you want to come to assist the Final too? I say "too" if I assume you all... Come too.

\- Yeah, sure!/Why not?/Nothing special to do anyway! - All the girls on the first floor ascertained.

Normally, Lincoln would think about this to see if he wants. But, since his operation was activated, he decided:

\- Sure! Just say location and time and it will possible to come!

\- Alright! Let me tell to our parents and I will tell you all the details!

It made Lincoln smile very well. It was working. Being accused of "What We Already Know" wouldn't happen if he continues like that. As the Comedian Girl goes downstairs to tell the parents about it and the sisters disperse back to their rooms, Lincoln decided to go to the bathroom, to wash his face.

\- This is good, Lincoln! - He thought as he splashed his face - It's one of the first steps. Until you feel secure that nightmare won't happen in real life, you will continue to accept any invitation without second thoughts. This plan won't fail in any way! Trust yourself!

As he cleans his face with a towel, little he knew that his plan has a little error that will compromise everything. Saying what is would be the same as spoilers.

* * *

A montage starts as we see the Comic Fan doing his big plan. Golf Competition, Concert, Comedy Competition, Sports, Poetry Contest, Pageants, Prizes for Intelligence... These are the most know events that we can know about events. Fashion and Mechanics didn't have too much attention, in terms of events but doesn't mean that these types of events can happen. In one scene, we see Luna rocking in a concert as her fans and family (Including Lincoln) cheering and clapping at her. In the case of the white-haired boy, he was the one more supporting, since, in every time she reaches the refrain, he yells out:

\- WOOHOO! GO LUNA!

The scene changes again, this time, we are in that Comedy Competition that Luan talked about earlier. From all the comedians participating, the jokes of the Funny Loud were really humorous actually. No groans from anybody. Especially from Lincoln, that only can say during his snickering:

\- This is my sister! The funniest one!

After the voting, she won the contest. And that was very lucky because who was in second place was 4 points of distance from her.

The last scene (I'm not showing all of the sisters' events) is of Lola's pageant. Since Lincoln was her coach, he already knew what she would do. However, he was truly amazed at how she ended up improvising when she forgot some moves planned. After winning, when the youngest twin (Taking note that she is 5 minutes younger than Lana) gone back to her family, the first one to congratulate and hug was Lincoln.

\- I can't believe Lola! - He said as he broke the hug - how did you think how to continue?!?

\- I guess it ends up pop up in my thoughts. - She replied as she smiled.

\- If those moves pop up in your thoughts, how about you pop up there about what I will make for lunch, to celebrate?

And... It goes on. Lincoln did his best on this. Of course, it wasn't a safe plan. There was Clyde asking him to hang out (That the only Loud Son said that was busy), some events of his interest that he had to ignore due to the day and the hours matching with one of his sisters' events and... I think that it is. You understood how Lincoln is struggling for his safety. Excessive or not, he didn't think anything better.

* * *

The montage ends with the Ace Savvy Fan relaxing, by watching one of his favorite shows: "ARGGH!". Yup. That show. He really appreciated it. All the feeling of soft apprehension and the effort to catch a ghost always made him surprised. This show has already 5 seasons, with a sixth and seventh confirmed soo it shows how big is the show's fanbase.

At the same time the tv program ended, Lynn Sr. kicked the front door to open, since his hands are full of purchases.

\- Hey son! - The Chef called him out - Could you help me?

\- Sure! - The Comic Fan replied as he gets up.

Then, the patriarch gives some groceries to him and the only two males of the house put them into the kitchen. At that, the Chef thanked:

\- Thanks, son! If it wasn't you, I would need to buy more eggs and tomatoes.

\- You're welcome, dad! - Lincoln replied at that.

The 11 years old boy was going back to the living to watch tv. But, when he almost reached the entrance of that room...

\- I forgot! Lincoln? Can I talk to you? - Lynn Sr. raised a question again.

This made him confused. Why his dad would want to talk with him? The school year didn't start yet soo any trouble with grades and he didn't do anything wrong recently. However, even with these doubts, he went back to the kitchen, with his dad looking at him. To avoid any tension, Lincoln inquired:

\- What happened, dad? Something wrong?

\- Actually... Yes. But don't worry that is not about a thing that I would scold or punish anybody, soo stay calm.

\- Okay... So what is the problem?

\- Son, I've seen that you have gone recently to what the girls asked you to go, without any exception.

\- True. And?

At that, the patriarch went near to his son, put a hand on his shoulder and asked:

\- Don't you think that you are spending too much time at your sisters' events?

\- What do you mean? - The Comic Fan replied, in confusion.

\- I don't remember the last time you ever went to the arcade, visited your best friend or gone to any of the exhibitions you have an interest in. Is everything alright?

It made the white-haired boy sweating a little at that. He knew that he shouldn't lie to any of his parents but he needed to continue hiding the real reason for all of this.

\- Yes... I just wanted to spend a little more time with them. - Lincoln told an untruth.

\- Are you sure? - Lynn Sr. still inquired. - There is no special reason?

\- Nope, dad.

An awkward (For Lincoln) silence is heard as his dad looks at him. It took half of a minute for him to say:

\- Okay. Just asking. Promise that you will give a break for yourself and refuse an invitation soon, alright?

Lincoln thought about that for a little. He surely needed to take a break. Soo, in that, he decided to accept the LAST invitation and then have some days for himself.

\- Okay, dad.

As the Chef authorized him to go back to what he was doing with a smile, Lincoln was going to resume watching tv. But... Then... an American Football ball flew against him. Luckily, it didn't whack him. After that, the athlete came downstairs to take back the ball.

\- Sorry, Stinkin'! I was just playing some American Football! - Lynn Jr. apologized and explained.

\- Inside of the house? - Lincoln asked. Then, he whispered to her: - You know that mom and dad will ground you again if they found out. You're lucky dad didn't hear you!

\- Yeah. But I can be cautious at that. - She whispered. After that, the 13 years old girl remembered something and asked: - Since you are here... Let me rewind to the start of this.

\- Okay.

At that, she goes upstairs. But, after a minute...

\- I forgot! - Lynn said as she goes downstairs again. Then, she starts asking - Hey Lincoln! Want to co- - But before the athlete could finish, she was interrupted.

\- Yes, I'm going!

It made her surprised at the fast response.

\- Lincoln, I didn't even say what I'm inviting you for!

\- Sorry... Tell me. I will accept it anyways.

\- Okay.. - She declared, raising an eyebrow. - Anyways, I'm going to have a baseball game tomorrow and I want everybody ready at 9 O'clock since it starts at 10 O'clock!

\- Alright! Consider it done!

\- Thanks, Stinkin'!

As she got upstairs, Lincoln was smiling again. And, when he was sitting on the sofa, he was thinking:

\- Okay, Lincoln! This is the last invitation you accept, alright? Then, take some days and try all the ways to avoid being invited. I hope that I don't end up being forced later and be accused of bad luck.

Little he knew that accepting was the biggest mistake he ever recently made.

* * *

In next day, we see Lincoln sleeping on his bed again. The light appeared and fortunately, he didn't have that nightmare again. Suddenly, the alarm clock rang at 8 O'clock and he woke up. But, when he did it, he felt strange.

\- God... - He said. - Why I feel soo hot...

He was confused at this. Then, the Comic Fan realized something and facepalmed.

\- Right... How I can be dumb?!?

The white-haired boy got a thermometer from one of the shelves of the commode and put the silver part in his right (In his point of view) armpit. After a minute, it beeped and he checked the temperature. And... He was shocked at what he was seeing.

\- 38.6 Celsius?!? (I prefer using Celsius, okay?) I have a big fever... Maybe I shou- - He was saying until he remembered something important - No! Lynn's game! I need to go to it if I don't want to be accused of anything! *CROACK!*... - Then, he got an idea - Ok... My best solution is to avoid one of my sisters or parents to see the temperature. Then, I will fake that I got sick from nowhere and will be a reason to not go to any of my sisters' events. Yeah... It will work. It has to work!

We all know how Lincoln's morning routine works soo telling it will not be necessary. Another thing he has luck is that nobody noted that he looked strange due to his sickness. At some point, he sneezed some times, making him question if it's constipation or just fever.

Fast forwarding, everyone except the parents and the Comic Fan, were inside of Vanzilla to go to the athlete's game. At the same time, I'm telling you this, Lynn Sr. is going to the van with his keys while saying:

\- Time to go! Don't forget anything! - He gets outside but goes back just to warn: - I'm talking to you two!

In that, Lincoln get downstairs to go to Vanzilla too. He was going to pass through the door until Rita appeared and stopped him.

\- Lincoln? You are alright? - She asked in concern - I've seen you... A little weak.

\- Yes! I am! - He answered back instantly.

More seconds of awkward silence was heard as Lincoln starts sweating since he was obviously being dishonest. And... Even that he faked, she still wasn't convinced.

\- Wait here! I will get the thermometer to check the temperature. - The Novel Lover announced.

\- Uh oh! - He thought as she was going to get it - I need a miracle for my mom to not do tha-

DRRIIIINNNNNNG!*

Rita stopped doing it to answer the phone.

\- Hello? Who is this? - She said at who was calling by the phone.

\- And there is! - He thought right away too - Thanks to who made it happen.

Lincoln used this moment to escape to the family's van, to see if his mother forgets about checking his temperature. As he enters in it, Lori asked:

\- Where is Mom? She is literally taking too much time!

\- She is on the phone! - The Comic Fan gave the right answer.

\- Come on! We don't have time! - Lynn Jr. complained.

It took twenty minutes until the mother of the family got to Vanilla.

\- Alright! Since everybody is here, could you check if you have your wallets and phones with y-? - The Chef asked before his wife interrupted.

\- NO! I FORGOT!

Lincoln started to sweat again, thinking that his mom will remember what she was going to do to him. For his luck, it wasn't what will happen since she said:

\- WAIT A MINUTE! NEED TO GET THE PURSE!

When she got out of the van to get the purse, a certain sister yelled out too.

\- AND I NEED TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES! IT ISN'T SUITABLE! - Leni proclaimed.

This scene ends as everybody else (Except Lincoln) groans at this.

* * *

Later, we are at the athlete's game and we see the family's van parking. Then, the Louds get out of it. When they got inside of where Lynn will play, the former gets to her team and her family got to the countertops.

\- You are *Cough!* ready?!? - Lincoln said as he coughed.

\- YEAH! - His sisters (Except Luna) yelled.

\- Bro? I'm seeing that you are coughing! You are okay? - Luna raised a question.

\- YES, I AM! God... Stop asking that over and over again...

\- Sorry, Lincoln... Just worried.

\- I know. I know... Just stop asking the same question again...

\- Alright...

\- Hello people! - The Baseball's Game Commentator Number 1 declared openly - Welcome to another baseball game! This time is between the Squirrels and the Parrots (Since squirrels are animals, I should use an animal name too)!

\- Now... Go home! - The other commentator declared as he's slapped by the other announcer.

\- Rude! Anyways, the game will start right now! Prepare your cheering guys!

At that, the game immediately starts. However, it was the same moment that Lincoln started to feel weaker and warmer. At that, he told to himself:

\- Come on... Don't give... Up!

\- HOME RUN FROM LYNN LOUD, FROM THE SQUIRRELS! - The announcer yelled out when the white-haired boy wasn't expecting.

\- Yeah! - The Loud Athlete yelled too.

Lincoln continued to not give up for some time. When the first half of an hour ended, the Squirrels were winning with 3 points of advantage. At the same time, he started to sneeze and feel dizzy.

\- Need... To stay... Strong... - He whispered away.

However, it wasn't enough to stop him from... Guess it?

THUMP!*

At that sound, the Loud family flinched and look to where it came from. At that, the only thing the world could hear was all the Loud sisters (Except Lynn) crying out:

\- LINCOLN!

They surrounded him and Rita was trying to check him. They forgot to call 911 but one of the persons that were attending the game called instead as everybody else was worried about what happened. Meanwhile, the referee stopped a game with a whistle. It made Lynn confused as she doesn't know what in the world is happening.

\- Why the game stopp- - She was saying to herself until she notices everybody surrounding his brother. At that, she yelled in worry: - LINCOLN!

In the Comic Fan's vision, it was all blurry and he doesn't know what is happening and who surrounded him. When two persons with white clothes with something red appear, his vision turned entirely black.

* * *

The scene continues black as we hear some recognizable voices. Then, we change the perspective to a hospital bed, where the Ace Savvy Fan appeared there, with the eyes closed. Then, the voices became clear to listen.

\- When he will wake up?!?

\- How this could happen?

\- I wish to know...

\- Stop talking! He's opening his eyes!

And... It was true. He started to groan and blinking his eyes. Then, he officially wakes up and he sees all of his family looking at him, with worried faces.

\- Hey... - He mumbled as every sister surrounded him again to say at the same time

\- You are okay?/You need something?/You are feeling well again?!?

\- GIRLS! GIRLS! - Rita yelled at them.

\- Stop surrounding your brother. He just wakes up seconds ago! - Lynn Sr. yelled too.

Due to that, all the female minors backed away.

\- Sweetie? Are you... Alright? - The Novel Lover said.

\- Y-Yes... - He replied weakly. - What... Happened?

\- I can tell! - Lisa raised her hand and replied: - You fainted out in the middle of Lynn's baseball game. You are lucky because, when we arrived at this medical establishment, you were saved when you were minutes of the... Well... - She pushes her glasses by one of her fingers, in her nose -I don't think I need to say.

\- But son... Your temperature was 41C! - The Chef explained - How you didn't notice that you were sick?

It made the white-haired boy feeling some discomfort at that question. He wanted to lie again for his plan not be discovered. But then... He realized that he wouldn't get out of this situation without telling the truth. In that, he sighs and says:

\- I noticed... I just... Didn't told you...

\- WHAT?!? - Everybody yelled in shock.

\- If you were feeling sick, why you didn't tell us?!? - Lana inquired.

\- I... - Lincoln said, with a bigger feeling of discomfort - Can't tell you...

\- Lincoln, you need to say why you faked that you were health just to go to my game! - Lynn Jr. forced him.

\- I told you! You wouldn't believe it anyway!

\- Son! Tell us why! You are just worrying us! - Lynn Sr. let out.

Everybody started to make him say why he faked everything and that just pressure the Comic Fan. At some point, he was soo pressured that he screamed out:

\- I FAKED BECAUSE IF I REFUSED TO GO, YOU WOULD FORCE ME TO GO. IN THAT, YOU WOULD LOSE AND ACCUSE ME OF BAD LUCK, WHERE IT WILL MAKE ME BE KICKED OUT!!!

It just silenced everybody in the room, with stunned and troubled faces.

\- Dude? - Luna said, to break the silence. - What are you talking about?

\- Sigh... Prepare because it will be a long story...

In that, Lincoln told all that happened in his nightmare, which made him freaked out and worried. When he finished... They just were horrified and didn't know what to say. Then, Luna broke the silence again:

\- Bro... Tell us... Without lying... - She breathes in and out - Why you ever thought that we would do something like that?

\- I think... It was due to the Sister Fight Protocol and all of the other incidents...

Everyone looked at each other, thinking about what they should tell next. Then...

\- You're... Mad at me... For faking it? And all of that stuff? - Lincoln asked.

His parents got near to him with blank faces. It just put Lincoln all nervous. It took some minutes until the mother said:

\- No... We aren't mad at you. We are all just shocked at what you just told us!

\- Yeah, Linky! We would never do it to you. We aren't dumb! - Leni proclaimed.

\- I agree! It would be literally like we don't care about you! - Lori approved.

\- True! We are your family and we wouldn't disown you! You forgot what I and your mother told you and your sisters about disowning our children?!? - The Chef raised a question.

\- Well... - Lincoln tried to remember. Then, the memory hit his mind. - Yeah... I forgot...

\- Stinkin'... - The athlete got near to him too. - I will admit: I do luck rituals. But the reason is not to guarantee my victory. It's actually to raise my confidence.

\- Wow... I never thought about it...

\- The point is... - Rita started concluding - We would never kick you out for anything. We are your family. We will love you no matter what!

\- It's true!/I can't believe you didn't think about it!/We love you too!

As everybody started saying comforting things, Lincoln was all surprised at all this. It was a dream? Or it was real life? One or another, one thing is true: He turned sad at this. How could he be all like that?!? How he could never think that his nightmare was just a load of baloney?

At those thoughts, he started to cry. And it was noted by everyone that got sympathetic faces.

\- Aww... Don't cry, Lincoln. - Lucy said, without scaring anyone.

Everyone got near to him to hug him as he continued to cry of relief and of guilty.

* * *

Yeah... This is the end of this story. At least, there is a lesson: Don't think that your family would do something like that. They love you, no matter what. They might get angry or disappointed. But, in the end... You will see that they care about you.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! God... I never wrote that big. I hope you liked.**

**Sorry for this note being short but I need to sleep. Goodnight!**


End file.
